Sailor Galaxia
Sailor Galaxia is one of the major antagonists in the Sailor Moon series, and the main antagonist of the final arc Sailor Stars. Manga Hundreds of years before the start of the series, Sailor Galaxia was born in a small asteroid she deemed trash. Upon awakening to her scout powers, she left her home to explore the universe, eventually coming across chaos disguised as Wiseman, who deceived her into believing that in order to achieve true happiness she would need to gather all the Sailor Crystals in the universe and use them to conquer the Galaxy Cauldron, birthplace of all stars. Thus Sailor Galaxia set out to invade and destroy all planets that could harbor intelligent life, recruiting traitorous humans and scouts as part of her army, granting them life through her golden bracelets, bestowed upon her by Chaos. Arriving at Earth, home of the strongest Sailor Crystal of all, the Silver Imperium Crystal, Galaxia unleashed her minions who quickly disposed of the local scout as well as the refugee scout from the planet Kinmoku. When she battled Sailor Moon at the Galaxy Cauldron, it was there that Chaos revealed itself as the true puppet master and attacked her, but she was saved by Sailor Moon. It was only defeated when Sailor Moon taught her that the way towards true happiness comes from love and friendship and not power; and in her despair, Galaxia removed her own bracelets, killing herself. 90's Anime Sailor Galaxia was the most powerful scout in the universe, tasked with the burden of fighting Chaos for all eternity. In a moment of desperation she sealed Chaos within her own body in an attempt to prevent it from ever coming back, but was soon overtaken by it. Before losing her body entirely, she freed her Star Seed into the universe in the form of a crimson butterfly and advised it to find a person worthy of wielding it against her corrupted self. As her Star Seed reached Earth, it transformed into a little girl, Chibi Chibi. The infected Sailor Galaxia then started invading and destroying planets across the universe in an attempt of smashing any form of dissatisfaction or rebellion, brainwashing true scout into serving her cause and stealing true Star Seeds for her personal collection. Eventually she arrived Earth and after several weeks of futile battles between her servants and the local scout she became inpatient and launched a massive attack on mankind stealing all Star Seeds in the planet and slowly taking out the scout of the Solar System. Sailor Galaxia was almost defeated by the Sailor Starlights and Sailor Moon, so Chaos unleashed its true self and attacked them. Aided by Galaxia's Star Seed, Sailor Moon triumphed over Chaos by using her Star Seed to make up the galaxy shine and cleansed Sailor Galaxia returning her to her original, gentle and just self. Appearance In her true form, Galaxia has long, wavy, golden orange hair. She wears a soft lime green dress that reaches her feet. In her sailor form, her uniform isn't the same as the other sailor scout in the anime and manga. Her sailor uniform is pure gold with a gold head dress. As Sailor Chaos, her uniform and head dress turn black. Her skin turns light purple, and her lipstick turns dark purple. She wears orange lipstick and light purple eyeshadow and has brown eyes. Personality Galaxia was an arrogant senshi who was unsatisfied with the power she held. She seemed to have a very large ego as well, since she was convinced that she deserved to have the most powerful star in the entire universe. Other than that she was usually calm and collected, as seen with how she mostly acted when around her minions and Sailor Moon. But, that does not mean she was without a temper. Powers and Abilities *Bracelets - A blast from her bracelet removed Star Seeds *Whip - a golden, glowing whip she uses to attack *Sword *Galactica Super String - A wave of cosmic energy *Galactica Inflatation - generates a crackling field of dark energy around her Trivia *Sailor Galaxia, while influenced to act by Chaos, was not under any possession or control by him, unlike her anime counterpart. Her poor choices were most likely the result of growing up on her wartorn and hatred-filled planet. In the end, she gained redemption by realizing what it truly meant to be a Sailor scout. *Sailor Galaxia has a Sailor Crystal that is almost as powerful as Sailor Moon's, with a similar title to Sailor Saturn's scout crystal, Destruction. *The Saffer Crystal, Galaxia's Starseed/Sailor Crystal, is similar in appearance to Sailor Moon's first manga broach. *Sailor Galaxia was one of the few Sailor scout who did not have a transformation phrase. *In the original anime, Sailor Galaxia had one image song: Golden Queen Galaxia. *Her full powers and strength may equal those of Sailor Cosmos herself. *Sailor Galaxia is the strongest scout in the galaxy, which could possibly mean that she is the guardian of the entire Milky Way Galaxy. **This could also mean that just like how each planet in the universe has one or more guardian scout, each galaxy could have one or more guardian scout, this or these particular scout being the most powerful of all in their respective galaxies. *Sailor Galaxia's civilian name is unknown. Though, like Sailor Kakyuu, Galaxia could be her birth name rather than referring to a galaxy. Navigation Category:Female Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Extremists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Murderer Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyers Category:Game Changer Category:Big Bads Category:Elementals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Tyrants Category:Brutes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Evil from the Past Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Manga Villains Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Forms Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Cataclysm Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Disciplinarians Category:Tragic Category:Strategic Category:Scapegoat Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Supervillains Category:Jingoists Category:Betrayed Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Honorable Category:Incriminators Category:One-Man Army